1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storage container which is applied to a liquid ejecting apparatus ejecting a liquid such as ink and stores the liquid therein.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus which prints an image by ejecting ink onto a printing medium is widely used. In the printing apparatus, the image is printed by ejecting the ink from an ejecting head while reciprocating a carriage on which the ejecting head is provided on the printing medium. Moreover, the ejected ink is stored in an exclusive storage container referred to as an ink cartridge and mounted on the carriage.
When components (pigments or the like) having a greater specific gravity than a solvent are included in the ink which is stored in the ink cartridge, the components settle by gravity as time passes and variation in concentration of the ink is generated. Therefore, a stirring mechanism of ink is provided in an ink storage chamber of the ink cartridge. For example, the stirring mechanism includes a plate-shaped stirring member which is provided in the ink storage chamber, a supporting member which supports the stirring member in the ink storage chamber, and the like. A notch is provided at one end of the stirring member, and the stirring member is swingably supported by engaging the notch to the supporting member. If the ink cartridge including the ink stirring mechanism is mounted on the carriage, the stirring member is swung by reciprocation of the carriage, and the ink can be stirred by the movement of the stirring member (JP-A-2007-69351).
However, when the above-described stirring mechanism of JP-A-2007-69351 is adopted, there is a problem in that noise generated due to stirring of the ink may be very large.